Tell me the truth
by Arestelwen
Summary: After a fight with Kagome, Inuyasha founds her diary and reads something that will hunt him and hurt him deeply... but could it be really hers? R and R
1. Chapter I

OK, this is something that's been on my mind for many months.. I started writing it like in October, but never went further than half of the chapter, but finally decided to give it a try.. after all.. if you people don't like it, I can always delete it. The main idea is good, but I think it needs a lot of work... so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'm serious, if people don't like this, I'll delete it, cause I hate mediocre work. I'd like constructive critics!!!

Ok, the usual.. Inu's not mine.. (cries) if he were, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this disclaimer, but doing things much more interesting with him. (I don't mean that!! so cut the gutter)

OK, here it is.

****

Tell me the truth

by Arestelwen

"SIT!!"

The hanyou's face hit heavily the ground in front of Kagome's feet.

"What was that for, wench??!!" asked Inuyasha's angry voice. He could taste the dirt in his mouth.

"You jerk!!"

"Wench" he muttered

"SIT"

This time, his face was printed on the ground.

Kagome turned with a furious look and walked towards the village. Sango, Miroku and Shippou had been watching with a mixture of resignation and amusement till when the girl turned to leave.

"Lady Kagome, where are you going?" asked Miroku

"Home!!!!" Even the little kitsune was startled by the angry tone in her voice.

As Inuyasha sat rubbing his face, Shippou hit him on the head.

"It's your fault she left!! Now go and apologise to her!!"

"I'm not going to apologise for anything!!"

Sango sighed "there they go again…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome headed to the village in silence, ignoring the beautiful sound of the birds and the warmth of the sun on her face.

'Why does he have to be so possessive? It's not like he cares about me… well, he does risk his life whenever I'm in danger and always tries to protect me… but Kouga only meant to kiss me. That wasn't a reason for him to go berserk and SERIOUSLY try to kill him, specially since the tetsusaiga isn't heavy anymore and Inuyasha has gained lots of practice with it'

--- flashback----

"Goodbye, my dear Kagome" said the youkai.

She froze and opened her eyes in surprise as Kouga leaned to kiss her. Before she could step back, Inuyasha had taken the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and managed to get between them.

"Get away from her, you stinking wolf!!"

"What do you think you're doing, dog gag??"

"Just shut up and leave before I kill you"

Kouga just smirked and put on a fake voice "little Inuyasha is jealous??"

--- end flashback---

After that, they had started fighting in a really dangerous way. Kagome had had to "sit" Inuyasha and ask Kouga to leave so they wouldn't hurt each other. Why did they have to act like they were five year old??

The young Miko took her things and left for the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, when they arrived at the village, they found and object lying on the ground. Inuyasha recognised it immediately, for he had seen it from the beginning of the trip... it was Kagome's diary.

****

To be continue...

That's the first chapter. As some of you may know. English is my second language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll even accept flames!!

Just click where it says "Go".. it's not that hard.

Hope you like it.. almost forgot.. there won't be any updates till the 16th at least, cause I'm travelling to Brazil!! So wish me luck


	2. Chapter II first part

Ok, it's been a REALLY long time since I write anything.. long story that would get everyone bored, but to make it short,. Lack of time, lack of energy, emotional disaster and a real chance of going absolutely insane with all the stuff happening and not happening in my life.

Anyway.. I can't believe you actually liked this!!!

I only hope you will keep reading this, even though it's been months since I update anything... and this is a SERIOUSLY lame chapter, cause I wrote half the idea on my mind, but I really wanted to post this, or i'll never start updating again ... -lack of time- but if you people like the story, I promise I'll keep writing. And next chapter will be better

And to my wonderful reviewers

**Silverblack Dragon**: you were the first to review!! Luv ya so much!! I'm glad you liked it,

**RoxyFoxy:** I think the diary might give an unsuspected turn to the story.. mwajaja... (LOL) actually, still got to decide that..

**Annoying Took**: thanks!! and thanks for reading it even if you are not used to Inuyasha. I luv LotR!! Hmm, I'd recomend you to read "A dark mind", really great fic..

**InuFairy77**: I reviewed your fic!!! LOL..

**Katherine**: LOL.. yeah, I think I can tell the difference between him and her...LOL. Thanks for the praise!! Hope you like this

**PunkermonkeyLove**: yeah!! Men are jerks!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this part!!!

**Inu no Miko**: thank you so much!!! Hmm.. have you gotten Sesshoumaru yet???

**Rushyuo**: thanks!! I did!!

**Angel-chan3:** -blushes- thank you!! Well.. after almost eight years of study, I think I can catch up with average, but still make so many mistakes!!! Hope you like this.. erhh.. kind of chapter...

**inukagonly**: thanks!! I hope you keep reading this fic!!

**Stevie:** well.. you'll have to find out..

**tori007otaku**: thanks!! My first language is spanish, I'm chilean ..

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister:** well.. what can I say.. us, the intelligent sex, have a tendency to become absolutely idiotic when it comes to men..erhh.. hanyou.. O.O -.-u

Ok, and now, the story... as always.. Inu is not mind... unluckily

_Warning:_ mayor OOCness due to my absolutely insane mood at the time...

* * *

**Chapter II**

"I didn't expect yee to return so soon... ah! I see Kagome didn't come back with yee" said the old priestess, as she stepped inside the hut and everyone turned to look at her.

"Lady Kagome has gone to her time" commented Miroku

"She and INUYASHA had a fight" Shippou turned his back to the hanyou

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and left arrogantly

"Keh... as if I care!!!" he shouted a little too loud

"lost case" everyone inside sighed.. -.-

Inuyasha sat quietly on a branch of the Goshimboku with an empty look. Suddenly, like he had just remembered, he slid his hand inside his haori and took the little book with Kagome's name in golden letters.

He had taken it when Kaede entered the hut, while everyone looked away.

He just looked at it, doubt in his eyes

'I shouldn't read it... Kagome would be SO mad if I did.... but.. she doesn't have to know'

"you know she'll find out anyway" said a little voice inside his head

'Keh... I don't care if she finds out!?'

"yeah sure"

'just shut up, will ya?!'

"you know.. you're telling yourself to shut up"

'Keh...'

"Baka"

'Shut up. I'll do whatever I want'

"then kiss her"

'what!!'

"well, you want to..."

'Keh.. she's gone, I can't'

"as if you would anyway..."

'Baka'

"same for you"

'just leave me alone!!!!'

"fine, but I'm warning you.. you are invading her privacy, and hell she will be pissed off.."

With that, the voice was gone.

Inuyasha avidly opened the diary around the middle and started reading

"Dear diary....

* * *

OK, I promise I'll update before october 9th.....

Please review!!! I'll take all the flames.. but review!!!!!!!


End file.
